The Familiar Saiyan
by Kirigaya Uchiha
Summary: What happens when Louise summons a beaten, young half-saiyan as a familiar? Find out here
1. Chapter 1: The Summoning

**Hello everyone, this is BlazingBull323 and my co-author,** **dannayte1, with our first story ever. A crossover between Dragonball Z (following the defeat of Cell) and Familiar of Zero. Gohan will be replacing Saito and, due to him being 11-years-old, will not have a harem.**

"Dialogue between characters" _"Speaking in a different language"_ _What a character is thinking to his or herself _ or emphasized _words_

**Please comment. Me and my co-author will release the next chapter, which will be longer, as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: Me and my co-author do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Familiar of Zero. But we do own Kame House. We won it from Master Roshi in a gamble.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Summoning<strong>

Earth flew everywhere, the energy released from the colliding beams vaporizing them instantly. Gohan's arm shook violently, his knees buckling, golden hair waving. He gritted his teeth, trying to push back Cell's monstrous Kamehameha Wave with his very own. Even then, the bio android's attack inched further.

"GOHAN! Give it everything you've got! If you lose right now everything we did would be in vain!" Gohan's deceased father, Goku, encouraged.

With his father's guidance, Gohan forced more energy into his Kamehameha. But that was still not enough to stop the stalemate. With his saiyan hearing, he could he the maniacal laughter of Cell.

"It's over boy! You're out of energy and I know it!" it laughed, confident that victory was certain. "HAAAAA!"

Cell's attack grew in sized, quickly pushing back Gohan's. The crater the beams created increased in size, debris flying in every possible direction. The massive beam was only mere feet away from Gohan now. Hope was slowly slipping away and was quickly replaced with despair. He failed. He failed his father, friends, family, and the entire Earth. With his will faltering, his Kamehameha weakened bringing Cell's even closer.

Cell smirked believing that he finally broke the child. He focused all of his remaining energy into his Kamehameha, finally ready to get rid of the pest. But he was too focused to realize that a small energy source was building right on top of him.

The Prince of Saiyans knew that this wasn't going to kill the Bio-Android, but it will have to do. Summoning every ounce of energy he could muster, he prepared his second strongest attack. "You bastard! Take this, BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Cell jerked, his beam weakening slightly.

"_Even with the ascended Super Saiyan I still failed! I was strong enough to stop Cell! But I failed! It's all because I got cocky that dad's been killed…."_Gohan thought, his mind racing with the possibility of death. Emotions ran high, his will returning as well as anger. "_BUT NO MORE! THIS IS WHERE EVERYTHING COMES_ _DOWN TO! I WON'T LOSE!"_

"NOW!" Goku told his son.

"HRAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed.

His Kamehameha crawled towards Cell at a quick pace, easily pushing back his enemy's. Seeing that this was his chance, he pulled _everything_ into his attack. His entire body shot out the Kamehameha, which tore apart Cell's.

"No!" Cell yelled as he saw his beam effortlessly engulfed by the boy's. His body was soon surrounded by ki and slowly it began to dissolve. "No! NO! NOOOOOO!"

With Cell's presence no longer there, Gohan dropped his attack. The exhausted demi-saiyan laughed. He won….HE WON! He would've leaped in joy, but his body ached so much. Correction, his body was so numb that he'd wish he _could_ even move a single muscle in celebration. He couldn't feel anything and his mind was becoming groggy. A gust of wind swayed his body forward and he fell to the ground. He then saw a green sphere appear before him and heard a soft voice.

"Oh dear familiar..." the voice said. Everything started to go black.

There was nothing. He was falling, but there was no air. Neither was there the feeling of falling. It didn't matter to him though. The Earth was safe. He won against Cell, and that _did_ matter. He could see a small light in the void. He focused on, hearing the same voice from earlier slowly getting louder. Soon, it sounded as if the speaker was around somewhere around him.

"My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar...I summon you!"

_Beautiful?_


	2. Chapter 2: Gohan the Familiar

**Hey everyone! BlazingBull323 and dannayte1 here with Chapter 2 of our DBZxFOZ fanfic. It's going to be a day or 2 between each chapter's release because each of these are much longer then chapter 1. But keep in mind I will be typing as fast as my fingers can go while keeping up with my mind. When we last saw Gohan, he heard a soft voice call him beautiful as he faded into an unconscious state. Please comment and I hope you guys will enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Me and my co-author do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Familiar of Zero. We no longer own Kame House either. Master Roshi wished it back with the Dragon Balls. 2 can play that game!**

**Chapter 2: Gohan The Familiar**

* * *

><p>A group of young students gathered around outside, bald man holding a staff among them. Everyone talked and murmured eagerly and excitedly. Everyone except for a certain pink-haired girl. She breathed a sigh of relief, hidden from the bald professor known as Colbert. Who is that girl, you may ask. Well, that is Louis Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Or, more commonly known as, "Louise the Zero".<p>

The students quieted down and stepped up as each one heard their name called and began chanting. When a student finished chanting, a creature of some sort would appear. They kissed the creature they summoned, causing a rune to appear in white light on one of their creature's limbs, symbolizing it becoming the student's familiar. Some summoned powerful, intimidating beasts. And others weren't too frightening. Louise, who was jealous of everyone else, kept a calm face. Maybe she could summon something powerful, like a dragon, or a golem. She had an affinity for magic, and was even impressed that she got enrolled in _this_ school. She was known throughout the school for being bad with magic. She wanted to get through today without any embarrassment. She thought she was going to make it, until her enemy, Kirche Zerbst, ruined it for Louise.

"Is that everyone?" asked Colbert.

"Well, not _everyone_" Kirche said, smirking at Louise.

"Oh, you're right! Louise?" called the professor.

She replied, "H-here, Professor Colbert."

"The summoning ritual, if you will."

"Y-yes, Sir."

She walked up, hearing whispers from the crowd, who was imagining what kind of lame, good-for-nothing familiar she would summon. Well, _if_ she summoned one.

_Ok Louise, you can do this. You can summon something amazing like everyone else. _She raised her wand, closed her eyes and focused. "Oh dear familiar that exist in this universe or another, please answer my call. For I wish to create a bond with you unlike any other. My divine, powerful, and beautiful familiar...I summon you!"

She opened her eyes, thrusting her wand. An explosion rocked the school as she did it. She felt something unlike anything she's felt before. Power. Pure , absolute, unfiltered power. Although, she lost the feeling and a gust of wind and dirt hit her body.

From the dust cloud, a young boy emerged. His torn clothes were covered with blood and he had scars on his body. He raised his hands to his mouths and yelled something in a foreign language. The students in the crowd looked at eachother, confused by what the boy was saying. And then, he collapsed.

* * *

><p>Gohan woke up to the sound of an explosion. He opened his eyes, and saw dust everywhere. <em>What happened? The last thing I remember is beating Cell and seeing a green light.<em>

The young half-saiyan walked out of the dust cloud and saw a pink-haired girl surrounded by a crowd of people. With the little bit of energy he gained from his nap, he raised his hands to his mouth and yelled, "_Mr. Piccolo!? Tien!? Yamcha Krillin Vegeta!? _No response. _Where are they. Well, the better question is, where am I? _Suddenly, having used the last bit of his strength, he collapsed.

Louise and the students stared in shock. _This boy is my familiar? He looks like he's been beaten nearly to death._ He didn't look majestic or powerful. He definitely didn't look beautiful. He looked more like a commoner than a beast. Then...

"That familiar is just a worthless commoner. As expected of Louise the Zero!" a student yelled. Everyone began to laugh, raising Louise's embarrassment even higher.

Colbert cleared his throat, "Well, it seems that this young boy here is your familiar. It's a first though, a familiar being a human and all."

"B-bu-but he's just a commoner! Professor, can't I just redo it?" asked Louise.

"This is the most sacred act as a ritual that a mage can perform. There are no _redo's_. Otherwise it would be blasphemy to the ritual. Now, whether you like it or not, this boy is your familiar"

"Fine..." Louise mumbled, obviously upset.

She walked up to the young boy. His eyes opened slightly, but all he heard was a language unknown to him. "Power of the pentagon, bless this individual and make him my familiar." She moved his black, spiky hair out of the way of his forehead. She leaned closer and placed her lips below her hand.

Suddenly, his body started burning. His mind finally came back into focus. It didn't hurt as much compared to his previous fights, especially his most recent one with Cell, but it still hurt. _Why does my body burn so much!? Is this how Dad's head felt when Krillin hit him with that rock?_ He gripped his hand as a strange rune became embedded into it, shining with a bright, white light. The burning sensation finally subsided and he passed out.

* * *

><p>Every one of the Z-Fighters, except Krillin, who was beaten into a coma by ChiChi after telling her Goku died and Gohan was missing...again, and Vegeta, who, honestly, couldn't care less, gather around with the 7 Dragon Balls in a small pile.<p>

"Now Shenron, rise from the Dragon Balls and grant our wish!" yelled Yamcha. The 7 balls glowed and a light shot out from them, slowly getting longer. Soon, the long line of light was bigger than the tallest of buildings. The light faded, and in its place was a green dragon.

**You have summoned me. I will grant you any wish within my power.**

Yamcha started to say, "Alright, well, can you wish the one called Gohan bac-" when he was interrupted by ChiChi, who pushed him out of the way.

"Listen here you gigantic lizard. I want you to bring back my baby boy Gohan!" she yelled. The dragon's eyes started to glow, then dimmed.

**This wish cannot be granted.**

"What do you mean it can't be granted!?"

**The one known as Gohan is now bound by an other-worldly contract that I cannot break with my power.**

ChicChi started to tear up until the dragon spoke again.

**Although, if someone like you was wishing me back here, I'd be grateful to this contract.**

ChiChi raised her voice, "What do you mean 'someone like you'!?

* * *

><p>Gohan woke up, feeling as groggy as he's been since his fight with Cell. He yawned and stretched his arms, realizing that he's back to full strength. He looked down and noticed the torn top half of his fighting gi was gone and his chest was bandaged.<p>

_"Hey, I'm all better! Weird, I thought it would take me much longer to recover from that last fight." _That's when he noticed the pink-haired girl sitting on the bed next to him.

_Wait a minute, it's her again. I saw her before my body started to burn up. She kissed my forehead. I guess her voice was the one I heard after my fight. That voice, it sounded soft and sweet. This girl must be really nice._

"Why couldn't I have summoned something powerful! Something useful! Anything but this commoner!" Louise screamed.

_I wonder what she's saying, but based on her tone, her temper is probably worse than my mother's._

"_Excuse me, can you tell me where I am? Or why I'm bandaged up? Or how I got here? Or..."_ Gohan listed question after question that this pink-haired stranger did not understand.

"Geez, you're so noisy. I know! I'll use the silence spell." Louise aimed her wand at Gohan and focused, "Ansur Ver ang" yet all she did was create another explosion.

"Why did you do that!" Gohan yelled.

"I wasn't trying to- wait, I can understand you." Louise said to him.

"You can? Great. Then I guess I can introduce myself. I am Son Gohan. It's nice to finally be able to communicate." he extended his arm for a handshake, which was returned with an angry look from Louise. "Ok, well then, can you tell me how I got here?"

"Well, it's simple. You were summoned here to be my familiar."

"A familiar?" he questioned. "Familiar, familiar..." he mumbled to himself, raking his brain for the meaning. "Oh! You mean like a servant?"

"No, I mean a servant. Not _like_ a servant. I summoned you and now you are my servant."

"And where was I summoned to?"

* * *

><p>Deep in the libraries of the academy, a lone professor skipped through pages; looking for a single detail about the boy's rune from Louise's familiar. He knew it looked familiar, but he just couldn't remember it. After hours of research, he finally stumbled on the information he was seeking. He let of a soft gasp as he realized what the rune meant. If what the book he held was telling the truth, this could possibly incite the end of the world.<p>

"I have to inform the Headmaster of this…" Colbert muttered to himself. "He would want to know about who the bearer of _Gandálfr is."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, finally finished. Took me all day, but I finished Chapter 2 done. So that means it will take me and my co-author 2 days at the most. Longer than that means we have writers block or we're lazy. See you guys soon. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to bed.<strong>


	3. The Duel Between Noble and Commoner!

**Hey everyone, we're back with our DBZ x FOZ fanfiction. Chapter 3 today. I can't wait. Also, my co-author will be changing his username to Sora Raven. This chapter's writing format is a lot different because of an email problem I had when moving this from one computer to the laptop, but it'll be back to normal in Chapter 4. But I hope you guys enjoy and comment. So, last time, Louise accidently blew up Gohan with a failed silence spell, which allowed him to speak their language (which I believe is French, for those of you who didn't know. Correct me if I'm wrong) and now they are getting some questions out of the way.**

**Disclaimer: Me and my co-author do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Familiar of Zero. However, we have gathered the 7 Dragon Balls. We had to, "borrow" the Dragon Radar. Hehehe…don't tell Bulma.**

**Chapter 3: The Duel Between Noble and Commoner!**

"And to where was I summoned?" Gohan asked.

Louise replied in her same angry tone as before, "Halkegenia. Tristain's Acedmeny of Magic.

_Magic? That probably explains my recovery from my injuries. And Halke- what? I've never heard of this country._ The half-saiyan thought to himself. "Ok" he spoke up, "and who are you?"

Louise looked at him and said probably, "Well, you should be proud that I, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, am your master."

_Master? Oh right! I'm a familiar or something._He looked at the top half of his purple fighting gi. _I guess I won't be wearing that anymore. What am I supposed to do for clothes? Mr. Piccolo made these for my fight with Cell._Gohan looked at Louise. _Wait a minute, this girl said that this is an accademy for magic. I wonder._

"Excuse me." Gohan said, getting Louise's attention. "This is the Tristain Acedemy of _Magic_, right?"

"Yes. What about it?" she replied.

_Perfect_. "So that means that since you're here, you can use magic. Can you fix my clothes with some kind of spell?"

"Of course. Something like that is child's play." Louise raised her wand at Gohan's torn and tattered clothes. She closed her eyes, focused, and said some short words that were still unknown to Gohan. The young boy looked closely at the clothes, until they blew up in his face.

"I thought you said you could fix them." He looked at her.

"I messed up." She said blandly. The remaining cloth that was destroyed floated around the room. Gohan looked down as a piece of his fighting gi landed on his head. He grabbed it and studied it, smiling as he got an idea. _Wait a minute, she messed up, but maybe someone else can get it right._

"So, does everyone here use magic?" Gohan finally said, tucking the piece of cloth into the hay bed below him to save for later.

"No. Only nobles can use magic. Commoners, like you and the workers here, can't use any magic." Louise answered. "Also, when I summoned you, your clothes were torn and covered with blood, you had scars around your body, and it seemed like you had a broken arm. I want to know exactly what happened to you."

"Alright. What happened was-" Gohan didn't even finish before he vanished, running out the room. Louise could only stare at where her familiar used to be, shocked.

Gohan slowed down from his full speed to a normal running pace, looking around the school and trying to find his way out. _I'm still debating on whether or not I should tell her about Cell. It's not like she would understand what happened. It would be amazing if she even believed me. How do I get out of here? I need to find Mr. Piccolo and the others._

He ran through halls and down stairs, stopping to see a male student flirting with a female student, occasionaly saying some corny line. The 2 noticed Gohan and he continued running.

"Wasn't that…Louise's familiar?" said the blond male student.

"GUICHE! STOP HIM!" Louise yelled, chasing after her familiar.

Gohan finally made it outside and flew above the walls. _Where am I? There's nothing but grasslands for I can't sense anyone's Ki._ He flew down and landed before anyone made it outside. When he noticed 2 familiar students. One with blond hair, the other with pink hair.

"I don't get it. I can't sense anyone. Where on Earth am I?" Gohan asked himself again as he started levitating. He tried to get himself down, thinking it was his own doing until he was flown into a wall. And again. And again.

"Guiche! That's enough. Don't break my familiar." Louise demanded. Guiche complied and levitated Gohan into the school, bringing him back to Louise's room.

Gohan sat in his hay bed with collar, chained to the wall, around his neck, barely listening to Louise's yelling as he thought to himself.

_Ok, so at least I got her to forget her question about my injuries. But I still have a problem. My fighting gi was destroyed. The first chance I get, I'll have to draw it as well as possible so someone can recreate it with the fabric I saved._ He took out the small, torn purple cloth from under his hay bed.

"I can't believe you ran away. Do you know how embarrassing that is!? A familiar, especially a commoner, doesn't run away from its master!" Louise yelled in anger.

"Commoner? Oh yeah. You said commoners are those who can't use magic." _She'd have a completely different tone if she knew what I've been through. Training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, fighting Frieza and Cell, putting up with...Mom_. Gohan shuddered at the thought of what his mother was going to do to him for missing so much of his studies by disappearing.

"That's right. And also-" _KNOCK KNOCK _KNOCK.

She was cut off by someone knocking at her door. "Miss Louise?" someone called from the other side, "I need to take your familiar to the infirmary to change his bandages."

"He's coming." Louse called back. "We'll finish this conversation later!" she said, approaching with a key to unlock his collar.

He put his hand up and said, "No need for that." He put his hands on the collar and broke it into 2 pieces with very little effort. He grabbed his piece of cloth and a pencil and paper that he spotted on Louise desk before opening the door. He was greeted by a maid.

"Hello. You are Louise's familiar, I suppose." she said, seeing the bandages all over him.

"It's that obvious?" he replied, earning a chuckle from the maid before he closed the door.

Gohan finally spoke up as they walked down the hall.

"By the way, I'm Son Gohan." he greeted.

"I'm Siesta. It's nice to meet you, Mister Gohan." she said back to him.

_Mister? I've never been called Mister in a formal way. Only by my mother when she's mad. This is what Mr. Piccolo feels like, then._ "So, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What is it, Mister Gohan?"

"Uh, just "Gohan" is fine. But Louise accidently destroyed my clothes, and I still have a piece of it right here." he said, taking out the piece of cloth as he continued, "I drew out what my clothes looked like, and I was wondering if you could remake it with a similar fabric." He handed her the cloth and the finished drawing of his fighting gi.

"Sure. I'll do my best." she said as she smiled at Gohan.

"Thank you Siesta." Gohan gave her a wide grin. _She isn't going to do it now, so that probably means she can't use magic. But if she still wanted to help, she must be great at sewing._

Gohan and Siesta finally reached the infirmary. Gohan got his bandages replaced, even though with his saiyan blood, he probably wouldn't need them. He decided to take them off tomorrow.

Siesta escorted Gohan back to Louise's room and she left, bringing the piece of purple cloth and the drawing with her. He walked into the room and found a sleeping Louise.

_She's actually pretty when she's not angry or yelling...or both. Just like mom_. With that thought, Gohan lied in his hay bed and fell asleep.

Gohan woke up early the next morning out of a habit from training with his Dad. He thought about going back to sleep when he saw something next to his bed. A folded up, purple fighting gi that was his size with a note on top.

'Dear Gohan,

I went into town and found a fabric similar to what you gave me. After I bought some, I sewed you an outfit just like the one in the drawing. I hope you like it.

-Siesta.'

"Like it? I love it!" he whispered to himself, "I'll have to thank Siesta the second I see her." He smiled wide as he removed his bandages and changed into his new clothes, carefully trying not to wake up Louise. _Alright! It's just like the one Mr. Piccolo gave me._

He looked at the time. _Hold on, what time does Louise's classes start? This is a school after all._ He decided to wake up Louise and ask her, bracing himself for a scolding.

He gently pushed her shoulder, "Louise? Louise, what time do your classes start?"

She started waking up, feeling groggy. "Huh, wha?" She looked at the time. "You woke me up on time. Good familiar." she said as she patted Gohan's head.

_Wait, did I just get praised? Guess I was lucky to wake up around this time._

"Now, dress me." she told him.

_Or maybe I was unlucky._ "Can't you dress yourself?" he protested.

She yelled, "Of course not! I am a noble!"

"Fine, whatever." Gohan said, knowing that when a girl was like his mom, there was no point in arguing. _I wonder if she can use the Kaioken, too._ Gohan thought before closing his eyes and dressing Louise. He at least got her to put her unmentionables on by herself.

"All second year students have the day off to bond with their familiars. Now, go get me some cake." she demanded, shooing away her familiar.

Gohan complied, deciding to play 'Master and Servant' until he found out where he was. He couldn't just fly home, given that he wouldn't know _where_ to fly to.

He walked as he was thinking of places he might be. Getting interrupted from his thoughts, he bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gohan."

"No it's fine. I was actually looking for you Siesta. I wanted to thank you for the new clothes. They're just like my old ones." he told her, smiling wide.

"I did my best, like I said. And I'm happy you like it." she smiled back.

"I love it!" he saw the cake that had miraculously stayed on the plate, "To show my thanks, I'll help you with these." He picked up the 2 cakes.

"You don't have to do that, Gohan."

"It's ok, Siesta. It's no trouble, really. So where do these go?"

"That table over there." She pointed at a table where there was a blond female student and a familiar blond male student, holding a rose."

Gohan walked over to the 2, interrupting their chat. "Hey, you weren't you talking and flirting with that other girl last night?" Gohan asked as he handed the 2 their cakes.

"Guiche, what is he talking about?"

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about what this commoner is saying. He took a few too many hits on the head yesterday." he said nervously. "Now, begone, commoner." He said in a tone that showed he was obviously angry with Gohan.

As Gohan walked off, the girl the Guiche had been flirting with the night before approached him, asking him if he had seen Guiche anywhere.

"The guy with blond hair and the rose? Yeah he's right over there talking to that other girl."

The girl thanked him and walked off in Guiche's direction. Gohan continued to walk away when he heard 2 girls raising their voices. He turned his head to the sight of Guiche getting slapped by 2 girls. _Wonder what that was about_.

"YOU! COMMONER!" Guiche yelled in Gohan's direction.

"Me?" Gohan replied.

Guiche spoke in anger, "Yes you! You think you can make 2 girls cry and walk away?"

"But you were the one who made them cry. I only pointed one of them in your direction."

"Commoner! You need to learn your place. I challenge you to a duel!" Everyone gasped as they heard this. Guiche smiled proudly, obviously thinking that he can win against a commoner, and a child, nonetheless.

"Duel? Like a fight?" A slight smile became visible on Gohan's face. "Accepted."

"And what's with that smile? Confident that you'll win?" Guiche asked, getting angrier with each word.

"Well, yeah." he said. "Unless you're stronger than Cell." he said under his breath.

"Fine! Meet me in Vestri Court!" he yelled before storming off.

"YOU!" Gohan heard, thinking to himself, _Uh-oh_.

Louise walked forward, "What do you think you are doing, familiar!?"

"You know, I don't think you've used my name once since I've gotten here. And I think I am about to fight." Gohan answered.

"I give you one task and you get in trouble. Come on!" Louise said as she grabbed Gohan's arm and started pulling him.

"Where are we going?"

"To apologize to Guiche. If you're lucky, he'll have mercy on you and cancel this duel."

"Why do I need to apologize? I didn't do anything. And it's not like I plan on losing."

"You are just a kid! If you go through with this you're going to get killed!"

"Trust me. I'll be fine." he told her as another student passed by. Gohan stopped him and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where Vestri Court is?"

"Yeah, it's right over there." the student pointed in the direction of Vestri Court.

"Thank you." Gohan said politely before taking off in that direction.

"So, you arrived, commoner. And here I was, thinking you would run away." Guiche said smugly, facing Gohan a few yards away.

"Run away from you?" Gohan chuckled a little. And then Louise came out of the crowd.

"Guiche stop this! Duel are forbidden on school grounds."

"Yes, but that's only if it's between nobles. This is a duel between a noble and a commoner." Guiche replied.

"That's because we've never had a situation like this before! And he's just a child!"

"Yes, but he accepted the duel. If he gets hurt, I'm not responsible."

"But-" she started until Gohan cut in.

"Louise. I told you to trust me. I'll be fine. I'm a lot stronger than I look." Gohan said, his confidence building.

"Whatever!" Louise said, finally giving up and joining the crowd.

"Alright, let's start." Gohan said.

"Eager to feel the pain? Well then, I won't keep you waiting." Guiche said as he swung his rose, sending 3 petals floating to the ground. Where each petal landed, a bronze statue rose from the ground. "I am known as the Bronze Guiche! My magic affinity is Earth, and your oppenent will be my Bronze Valkryies."

"So, you're not going to fight me yourself?"

"Of course not. Nobles don't use their fists. Didn't your mother or father ever teach you proper etiquette? Or are they as lacking of it as you are?" Guiche started laughing, causing most of the crowd surrounding them to laugh.

Gohan remembered the sacrifice his dad made, and his anger started to boil.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAD LIKE THAT!" He screamed, his Ki rising higher with each moment. Suddenly, his hair started to turn gold and his eyes become a different color, green as emeralds. He became surrounded in a golden aura. _Stop Gohan! Calm down, get a hold of yourself!_ he quickly thought to himself, returning to his hair and eyes to their original color. What he felt like was happening for minutes on in, his transformation, actually happened in less than a second, making everyone believe they were seeing things.

The pebbles that were floating around him fell back onto the ground. Guiche, recovering from his confusion after seeing what just happened, sent the first Valkryie towards Gohan. It swung it's sword straight down from above Gohan and everyone turned away.

When nothing happened, everyone looked back to see something they couldn't believe. The young boy had caught the blade like it was nothing.

_I see. It's definitely faster than I expected, but it's like a slug compared to Cell._ He thought. Gohan raised his fist and sent it right through the Valkryie, causing to fall apart instantly. Nobody could look away again. Their eyes were glued to the little boys. Even Louise was surprised by her familiar's capabilities.

"Wha- How?" Guiche said, sending the other 2 towards Gohan at once. As one sent it's fist towards Gohan, he vanished, too fast for anybody to see. When he came back into view, he was behind the first Valkryie, giving it a side kick to its head. Right after, he vanished again, not even giving the first Valkryie time to fall apart, and everyone's attention was drawn to the second Valkryie being picked up from behind and thrown to the ground by Gohan.

As his 3rd Valkryie had lost, he brought out the biggest one he had. One 3 times bigger than the others.

"Let's see how you fare against my best Valkryie!" He swung his rose and the giant Valkryie sent its fist towards Gohan. The young half-saiyan jumped towards it and sent his own punch. The 2 fists collided and after a few seconds, Gohan smiles. The last Bronze Valkryie fell apart quickly.

Gohan walked up to Guiche, who had fallen back. He extended his arm, causing Guiche to flinch. Gohan had his hand open, and simply said,

"Do you yeild?"

Guiche nodded and took his hand, being pulled up.

"And my name isn't commoner. It's Son Gohan.

**Wow! What a fight! It was obviously no problem for Gohan though. Good thing he calned down before anyone clearly saw his Super Saiyan form. Everyone would have ran away scared. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I would have finished it an hour ago, but I had to get a haircut and ruin some errands. Oh! But for those of you who wanted Super Saiyan Gohan to stay for longer than a second, don't worry. Me and Sora already have his debut planned out. Anyway, I'll see you guys next time. When Gohan will get his punishment from Louise.**


	4. An All-Too-Familiar Face

**Hey everyone! It's BlazingBull323 and Sora Raven! We are back with Chapter 4 of The Familiar Saiyan. Before anything, I want to say now that Chapter 6 will be late due to homework. Sorry guys. But I read a comment about bringing back a DBZ villain, so me and Sora talked it over. We got something planned to bring back a villain that will have an epic battle. Since, you know, Gohan can beat anybody with the flick of a finger. Also, comment and tell me whether you guys want Sora be in our introduction for the next Chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me and Sora do not own Dragonball, Draginball Z, Dragonball GT, or Familiar of Zero. However, we have wished back Kame House with the Dragon Balls. We tried to wish for ownership over Funimation, but Shenron couldn't do it with his current power.**

**Chapter 3: An All-Too-Familiar Face**

Gohan walked outside with a basket full of laundry.

_Why is Louise so mad at me because I won a fight? She should be glad that I won and that I'm ok. They all thought I was a normal kid. But even after showing a bit of what I can do, Louise still thinks that._

**Flashback...**

**"**_And my name isn't commoner. It's Son Gohan_." He told Guiche, his hand still holding on to his after helping the blond mage up.

"If _you don't mind me asking, what are you? No normal kid could do something like that_." Guiche asked.

_Should I tell him? Well, it seems ok, since he won't know what it means.I_

"_I am a saiyan_" Gohan said proudly, "and _I was trained by my father, Goku_."

"_A...saiyan_?" Guiche had a confused look on his face.

Gohan let go of Guiche's hand and turned around, "_Don't worry about it, Guiche. And don't tell anyone, ok?_"

Guiche quickly nodded, fearing that if he told anyone, this young fighter would hunt him down.

Gohan walked back to the crowd, where Louise took his arm and dragged him inside.

Shouting could be heard from within Louise's room. After Gohan won the duel against Guiche, Louise dragged him back to her room and started scolding him.

_"I can't believe you did that!" _Louise shouted.

_"What? Do you mean win?" _Gohan asked

_"No! Run off and accept a duel without my permission! You could have been killed!"_

_"I told you I was going to be fine."_

_"As punishment, you will not be given breakfast tomorrow!"_

_"What!" Wait, I don't think I've eatten anything since I've gotten here. Too much has been happening._ Gohan's stomach growled loudly as he realized this. Louise had a smug grin.

She threw her laundry at him, "Get _these washed and have ready for me by tomorrow morning_." She started changing and Gohan quickly left the room.

**Flashback End...**

Gohan continued walking as his stomach growled.

"Um...are you hungry?" said Siesta.

"Hi Siesta. I didn't see you there, and yeah. I haven't eaten anything since I got here." Gohan told her.

"Oh, well if it's not too much trouble, can you follow me?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Gohan followed Siesta into the kitchen, bringing the laundry with him.

Gohan continued eating the food that was set up for him by those who work in the kitchen, though they had to set up more, not preparing for Gohan's "Goku Appetite"

"Wow, dif is grade." He swallowed the food in his mouth, "Sorry. Wow! This is great."

"HAHAHA! Thank you, Our Light. Such a young boy, yet such a large appetite." said the chef, Marteau, who was a rather large fellow.

Gohan swallowed this time, before saying, "Our Light?"

"Yes. Everyone is talking about the commoner, who was briefly bathed in a golden light, that beat a noble. Those nobles are saying they were seeing things, but I don't believe it. You are truly a master of illusions!" Marteau said before laughing.

"Gohan, I'll be a very happy man if you let me kiss you." With that, Marteau actually tried to kiss Gohan, who pushed his face away with his hand while, using little effort. Marteau just laughed.

_This guy laughs a lot. But at least everyone thinks that my super saiyan form was just their imagination._

"Thanks again, Siesta. You've been a great help to me since I've gotten here." Gohan said, washing Louise's clothes with Siesta. After he had finished eating while avoiding Marteau's kisses, he and Siesta went to the fountain, where he asked her to help with the laundry.

"Oh, it's really nothing, Gohan."

"No, really. You got my clothes fixed, you helped me stay fed, you're helping me with the laundry. You're really awesome." Gohan said, giving her a big grin.

"Thank you Gohan." They finished Louise's laundry and Gohan returned to Louise's room. After putting away Louise's clothes, he folded a clean uniform like the one she wore yesterday and put it at the foot of her bed. He went back to his hay bed and thought to himself.

_It's weird. Nobody here recognizes me from the broadcast with Cell. Actually, I don't think I've seen any technology here. What's going on? Am I really still on Earth?_

With that, Gohan closed his eyes and dozed off.

A week has passed since Gohan had been summoned here. One night, he looked up, realizing for the first time that there were 2 moons, which answered his question about being on Earth or not. He's been a moderately good familiar, besides running off sometimes, he listened to Louise quite often. He was going to continue to be Louise's familiar until he found out how to get home. Gohan has become popular among the students and workers ever since he beat Guiche.

"We're taking you into town to buy you a weapon." Louise told him as they rode the horse.

"A weapon? But I don't need a weapon." Gohan replied.

"You need to be able to defend yourself in case something happens."

"But I can defend myself. Didn't you see what I could do when I fought Guiche?"

"what I saw was a little bit a fighting. Now, while that is sort of impressive for someone as young as you, you need a weapon in case someone dangerous come by."

_More dangerous than Cell? Good luck with that._

"Now, no more arguing. We're going."

"Stop the horse. I can show you something that will change your mind."

"Fine. Whatever, familiar. Just make it quick." She said, stopping the horse.

Gohan and Louise got off but Louise didn't let go of the reign. She turned to Gohan, who had walked in the opposite direction, and saw him standing with his eyes closed, his arms bent at his side.

"What are you doing! We stopped so you could show me something, not so you coul-" She stopped talking as she noticed pebbles floating around him and the ground started to light rumble. "What the heck?"

The horse was startled by this and shook its reign loose from Louise's hand, running off right after.

A gold aura started appeared around Gohan. His hair became golden and his eyes turned green. When his transformation was complete, he opened his eyes.

"This is what I was showing you." The Super Saiyan said to her.

"You made us stop just to change your hair color!? And while you were doing that, a small tremor made our horse run away. Now how are we going to get to town!?"

"Oh right. I forgot that you don't know what a Super Saiyan is. And as for getting there, I guess I have no choice. We'll fly."

"A Super what? We can't fly! I always mess up the spell and you're a commoner!"

Gohan slowly levitated off the ground and flew behind her, picking her up from under her arms.

"Wha- but- how?" She asked as they flew towards the large town.

"I'll explain when we get there."

After they landed, Louise raised her voice.

"Alright familiar! Start explaining! How can a commoner like you fly and why did you change your hair color!?"

"It's kind of a long story."

Louise sat down on a nearby bench. "Well. I'm waiting."

Gohan started explaining, "Ok, well, to start off, there was once a planet populated by a proud warrior race known as the Saiyans" Gohan said, remembering the story Vegeta told about the Saiyans over and over again, "who would destroy whole populations and auction off planets. Until the planet they lived on, Planet Vegeta, was destroyed. Before it was destroyed, a Saiyan baby was sent in a small pod towards a planet known as Earth. He was sent to wipe out the population, which was possible for a baby. The pod crashed and the baby fell out, forgetting his mission. An old man found that baby, raised him, taught him martial arts, treated him as if he were his own son. That baby boy grew up and became a fighter. He was taught by many martial arts teachers. He was already one of the strongest people on Earth, despit being a child."

Louise listened carefully, fully interested by her familiar's story while trying not to show it. Gohan continued his story.

"That child grew up, not knowing about his race, thinking he was human. This man..." Gohan had trouble saying who it was, remembering his sacrifice. But he finally said it, raising his voice and saying the man's name strongly and proudly, "This man is my father! Son Goku!" Gohan continued his story, telling Louise about Radditz, Vegeta, and Nappa, how Goku saved the world, his adventure to Namek. He couldn't stop telling Lousie the story of his life. He was as interested as Louise was. Telling her the stories his dad told him about King Kai's world and his training there, the fight against Frieza (where he explained what a Super Saiyan was and what a Saiyan had to be to become one), his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, his fight against Cell.

"...and with one last Kamehameha, I finally beat Cell. And the world was safe. That's when you summoned me."

Louise sat there, dumbfounded. She tried to process what her familiar told her he was capable of. "That's...a very interesting story. If only it were real."

"WHAT!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I believe you can fly, having experienced that first hand, but everything else sounds like nonsense. Unless you can prove your story."

Gohan smiled, "Actually, I can."

Out in the grasslands, nobody was around.

_This will attract attention, but at least we can get away from this area before anybody gets here._

"Ok, so are you ready?" Gohan asked.

"Whatever, familiar. Just hurry up."

Gohan got in his stance and cupped his hands to his side.

"Kaaaaaaa...Meeeeeee...Haaaaaaa...Meeeeeee..." The ground started to shake as Gohan's Ki rised. A bright light with a faded blue glow around it appeared in his hands. But what he didn't notice was the runes on his hand glowing. Louise stared as everything around them gained a faded blue color to it.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed as he thrusted his hands to the sky, sending a bright energy wave into the sky. As it left the planet, it disappeared from sight and dispersed.

"See, I told you." Gohan turned around to see Louise, a shocked look on her face.

"Fine. I believe you." Louise said. She was about to say something else until Gohan stopped her and said, "Do you hear that?"

In the distance, something was slowly getting louder, getting closer to them.

"-HAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

And the next thing he saw was something he couldn't believe.

It's been a week since ChiChi wished to go to where Gohan was taken. She tried talking to someone, but they couldn't understand her. They raised a wand and said, "Speak, commoner." after using a translation spell.

"O...k... Have you seen a young boy, about this tall? Black hair? Wears purple clothes?" She asked.

"No. Stop wasting my time." The man said as he walked away.

ChiChi could now communicate with these people, but until she found her baby boy, she needed a place to stay. She made some big bets that she can beat a big, muscled man who claimed to be the strongest guy in town. ChiChi beat him easily, since she had learned her own martial arts while growing up. She learned about the currency and made enough to buy a house.

It was another day where she was going out to search for Gohan. And then it happened. A huge, familiar light with a blue glow shot into the sky.

"There's no mistake! It has to be!" She said as she ran towards the area it was shot from.

"MY BABY BOY! GOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAN!" She screamed the whole way there, taking off at high speeds while a giant cloud of dust was left in her path. She could finally see him. He was standing next to a pink-haired girl. She would finally be reunited with Gohan.

Gohan couldn't believe it. His mother was here somehow.

_I know I should be scared, but I haven't seen her in so long_.

ChiChi kept running and came to a sudden stop, embracing Gohan as hard as she could.

"Gohan! I finally found you. I've been looking everywhere for you." She said, squeezing her son, who she finally reunited with.

"Excuse me, why are you hugging my familiar, commoner?" Louise asked.

_Uh oh. Bad move, Louise._

"Familiar? This is my son! Who are you!?"

"Son!?" Louise exclaimed.

"Mom, this is Louise. She summoned me here, but it wasn't on purpose. And I've been her familiar for the past week."

**Man. Can you believe it! Who would've thought ChiChi would wish herself to Halkegenia? Oh yeah, I would have. So, now there are 2 of ChiChi. The original, and then there's Louise. Can't wait for Chapter 5. How will this affect Gohan's daily life until he finds out how to get home? Find out next time, on The Familiar Saiyan. Now, if you'll excuse me.**

**ROSHI! I won that house fair and square. If you want it back, don't go to a dragon. All you gotta do is beat me.**

**"Alright, bring it on!"**


	5. Why is Chapter 5 late

Hey guys! It's BlazingBull323, but today I'm here by myself. Unfortunately, we haven't finished Chapter 5 of the Familiar Saiyan, but I'm here to explain what's taking so long.

So, first of all, a schedule. Me and Sora work on weekdays from 3:00 to whenever we finish a chapter. We do that for 5 days, take Saturday off for a break, then take Sunday off for homework. Although, the next chapter has been late because recently, my laptop has developed a virus.

Due to that, I have to work on a computer we have downstairs. It **is** a really good quality computer. Unfortunately, it's the computer that my little sister uses to play Minecraft all day.

I haven't been able to get much work put into the chapter yet since it's Thanksgiving Break and she's always home, playing Minecraft. And if I try to tell her that it's my turn on the computer, I get in trouble for "being mean to her." Yeah, parents and little sisters get in the way, vut I'm still typing as fast as possible.

So anyway, I'll see you guys soon in the next chapter, which is in progress and not too far from being finished, and have a great Thanksgiving.


	6. Fouquet the Crumbling Earth

**Hey everyone, it's BlazingBull323 and Sora Raven, and we are finally back with Chapter 5 of our DBZ x FOZ fanfiction. It's been so long since I've posted. You've all grown so much. By the way, I noticed after I posted Chapter 4 that I accidently typed Chapter 6 was going to be late. Sorry, my bad. Anyway, Sora and I have been discussing a schedule for posting each chapter. That's not why this is late though. I've been busy with school. So, last time, ChiChi was reunited with her Super Saiyan (someone told me it was "Saiya-jins, but for please accept "Saiyan" until the story is over) son.**

**Disclaimer: Me and my co-author do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Familiar of Zero. We do, however, own Kame House and we are planning to take control of Funimation. Wish us luck.**

**Chapter 5: Fouquet the Crumbling Earth**

"Mom, this is Louise. She summoned me here, but it wasn't on purpose. And I've been her familiar for the past week."

"Familiar!" ChiChi yelled, "No son of mine will be anyone's servant!"

"But Mother, I have to. This world has a tradition that when people perform a summoning ritual, whatever they summon is their familiar. And until we find a way to get home, I think it's best if we follow that tradition."

"That's right, commoner. I summoned him, therefore he is my familiar." Louise replied.

_Uh oh. _Gohan thought.

"Commoner!" Gohan tried to hold back ChiChi.

"And you, familiar," she said to Gohan, "you did not tell me that you can use magic!"

"His name is Gohan!" ChiChi yelled.

"It's not magic, Louise." He replied, still holding ChiChi back.

"Then what was that just now!" Louise pointed in the direction that Gohan's Kamehameha disappeared in.

"That is kind of hard to explain. Oh, before I forget, Mom, there's something I promised that I would tell you the first chance I got." Gohan said, remembering the promise he made to himself.

ChiChi stopped trying to kill Louise for a moment and said, "What is it?"

"When we find a way to get home, I'll help with the laundry some more. Louise has been mak- I mean, asking me to do her laundry. I didn't know how hard it was to do laundry."

ChiChi got a big smile on her face and instantly dashed towards Louise, hugging her. Or perhaps she's trying to kill her with how tight she was hugging. "Thank you for making my son more helpful around a house!" she said, swinging Louise from side to side.

She then noticed Gohan's hair and let Louise out of her death hug. "Gohan, why are you a Super Saiyan? And how are your clothes fixed? They were ripped before the broadcast signal was lost."

_Broadcast? So that part of his story about his most recent fight was true._ Louise thought to herself.

"I just wanted to prove a point to Louise. And this nice maid at the academy that I was summoned to made me some new clothes. It's made from something that feels like what Mr. Piccolo used to make it." Gohan looked down, and for the first time, he noticed a crude circular spot with stitches on. _That's the piece of fabric I saved from Louise's explosion. Siesta must have sewn around it_.

"Familiar, it's getting late. We're going back to the academy."

"Ok. Hey mom, why don't you visit?"

"Good idea Gohan. I think I will. But first, I need to go into town and buy a horse."

"A horse?" Louise asked, "But can't you fly like him or your husband?"

"Of course not. Because I'm not a survivor of an alien fighting race that trained at with a pitch-black skinned freak at the Guardian of the Earth's Lookout."

Louise was confused on a couple of levels, but let it slide.

"Familiar, fly me back to the Academy so I can get ready for tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll see you soon mom. I'll come back to the town entrance tomorrow so I can visit. I still have a couple of questions, but right now, Louise is getting impatient." With that, Gohan flew behind Louise and lifted her up, flying in the direction of the academy.

"Bye Gohan! I'll visit soon!" ChiChi yelled to them as they left.

Gohan sat on his hay bed. He landed outside of the school so he could revert to normal from his Super Saiyan from.

"You told me you were from a different world. So, explain to me why your mother is here, familiar." Louise demanded.

"That's actually one the easiest explanations yet." Gohan laughed. "The Dragon Balls."

"Dragon what?" she replied.

"The Dragon Balls. Where I come from, there are 7 orange balls scattered across the Earth, each one containing a different number of 1 to 7 stars. And when all 7 are gathered, you can summon a dragon that will grant a wish. Didn't I tell you this in my story?"

"I heard mention of a dragon, but nothing about what summons it."

"Yeah, anyway, my mother must have wished to be brought to where I was."

Louise rubbed the sides of her head, trying to take in all that happened over the long day. "I'm going to bed. Have my uniform washed and folded before morning." She said.

Gohan quickly got the basket full of dirty clothes and left before she got undressed.

Gohan walked outside and found Siesta, who brought him to the kitchen. They had another night of conversations and laundry, until she left so Gohan could have the privacy to wash his fighting gi.

Gohan finished all the laundry and returned to Louise's room. He folded one of her uniforms and put it at the foot of her bed before falling asleep.

**Earlier that day…**

A dark-skinned, red-haired girl walked about the school. Beside her, a short blue-haired, staff-wielding girl walked, keeping her eyes on the pages of her book.

The dark-skinned girl stopped and looked "Hey Tabitha, isn't that Louise's familiar?"

Tabitha looked up from her book.

"Excuse me, I don't think it's safe to walk while reading."

Tabitha looked up at Gohan and said a single word, "Powerful." before returning to her book.

"Huh?" Gohan asked.

_Powerful? Has Tabitha taken a liking to this boy? Well, I don't see why not. If he was older, he'd be just my type._ Kirche thought to herself as she smiled at the half-saiyan.

"I don't think we've met. I'm-"

"Gohan. We know already. We watched you fight Guiche. You're pretty strong for someone your age. By the way, what is that age?" Kirche asked.

"I'm 11." Gohan replied. Kirche got closer and started looking from his head to his feet, up and down.

_There's no way. He's so young and he's covered with muscles. He can probably beat any guy in the school with 1 arm tied behind his back and not even break a sweat. This boy is going to grow up into a great man._

"If you don't mind my asking, how are you so strong at the age 11?"

"Uh, well-"

"GOHAN! Get away from her!" Louise yelled.

"Why? She seems nice." Gohan asked as Louise dragged him away by his arm.

"Because that is Kirche Zerbst. Her family is the enemy of mine. And I forbid you from socializing with her."

As they walked away, Kirche could hear Louise saying "We're taking you into town to buy you a weapon."

Gohan woke up early and woke up Louise, put her uniform on her like usual before heading to the dining hall for breakfast. He got his daily breakfast, a loaf of bread, while not worrying about starving thanks to Siesta and the rest of the kitchen staff. But today was different. Siesta approached Gohan and whispered to him.

"Marteau asked for you to come to the kitchen."

Gohan nodded and got up. "Hey Louise, I'll be right back."

"Whatever. Just hurry up and come to class. You remember where it is, right?"

"I think so." Gohan said before he walked to the kitchen with Siesta.

When he got there, he was greeted with some food, but Gohan noticed something different about this meal from the meals that he has eaten throughout the week, but in a familiar way.

"This tastes like-"

"My cooking?" ChiChi asked.

"Mom!? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, the new chef is your mother?"

"I sure am."

"But Mom, how did you already become a chef here?"

"Oh well, you see, it was really easy after I cooked something for the headmaster. And I was offered a room in the academy with the other employees."

"That's great Mom." Gohan said before he continued to eat.

Gohan finished his food and left the kitchen, telling his mom, Marteau, and Siesta bye. He walked through the school and found the classroom that Lousie told him about earlier. He was about to open the door before it happened.

The door flew out of its hinges and slammed into Gohan, catching him off guard and sending him flying through the wall in a cloud of dust. Gohan quickly recovered and flew up to the hole that was made when he slammed into the wall and ran through door-less frame. He entered the classroom, expecting it to be under attack, but instead he found a dust-covered Louise telling a slightly pudgy woman the same words he heard when she destroyed his clothes.

"I messed up."

Louise and Gohan now stood in the headmaster's office.

"For blowing up another classroom, you two will have to clean it all up. I'll have someone come by and fix the hinges for the door." Headmaster Osmond told them.

"Yes Sir." Louise replied as she grabbed Gohan's arm, ready to pull him out of the room.

"One more thing before you two leave."

"What is it, Sir?"

"Recently, a mage known as Fouquet the Crumbling Earth has recently broken into the academy. She stole the Staff of Destruction. We were looking for you all day yesterday because we believe you and your familiar have the power to stop her. Do you accept this mission?"

Louise was about to answer, and then _she_ barged into the room.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" ChiChi yelled. "You are not taking my baby boy to fight some female magician using something called the Staff of Destruction! He just finished an earth-shattering fight and barely escaped with his life, not to mention my husband's life!"

"Mom, relax. Please let me go. This academy needs me. And it's really unlikely that this woman and the Staff of Destruction are not nearly as strong as Cell."

"But-"

"Enough! He is my familiar and he is coming with me. He told you that for now, you should accept the ways of this world." Louise finally spoke up.

_Oh no! Louise is in trouble_.

"F-fine. He can go." ChiChi said in defeat.

_Mom!? Wow, this girl won an argument against my mother. She must be a better ChiChi than ChiChi. Wait, is that good or bad?_

"Very well. Now, a witness told us that Fouquet was last seen heading to the forest. Good luck."

"We'll come too!" said Kirche as she and Tabitha burst through the door. "We can provide a mode of transportation and can provide support. Tabitha, you see, summoned a dragon for a familiar and we would be better than no help at all."

"We don't need your help, Kirche!" Louise yelled.

"Yeah! My Gohan can beat everyone's familiar in a second and not even break a sweat. Where I come from, he's even stronger than his own father, who saved the Earth multiple times. And what's up with your chest!? Learn to button it up. School uniforms are not made to show off anything." ChiChi added on to what Louise said.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me."

"Well, it seems the new chef is quite comedic. I'm going to enjoy stay here. You 4 should be off. And Ms. ChiChi, we are going to discuss your salary, so please stay behind."

"Alright." ChiChi said. And with that, the 3 students an half-saiyan left the room and walked outside.

**_Hey guys, it's Goku._**

"Goku!" everyone said, gathered at Capsule Corp. as they think of a way to get to Gohan back.

**_Yeah, I'm speaking telepathically thanks to King Kai. And I have some great news._**

"Oh yeah, why do we keep forgetting he can do that when he's dead?" Krillin said, recovering from ChiChi's beating.

"I don't know." Yamcha replied.

"Goku, what's the news?" Tien asked

**_I might have found Gohan._**

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

**_Yeah, it's pretty faint, but I sensed his Ki very far out in space. He must be somewhere remote. If he hadn't become a Super Saiyan, it would have been impossible. And Baba told me that I can come back for a day. I was going to save it for a World Tournament, but I feel like this is more important. So when I come back, I'm going to use my Instant Transmission to go to where I felt the Ki from._**

"Goku, are you sure it's Gohan?" Piccolo spoke up.

**_Definitely. I know my son._**

_It didn't seem that way when Gohan powered up and knocked Radditz out._ He thought to himself.

_**I heard that. Anyway, see I'll see you guys soon. I'm coming today.**_

"Ok Zero, get on, You too, Gohan." Kirche said.

"I told you we didn't need your help, Kirche." Louise said again.

"Well then, how are you going to get to the forest quickly?"

Louise smiled. _Now's my chance to show her. "_Gohan, fly me to the forest."

Kirche laughed. "Surely, you don't really think he can-" she stopped as Gohan's feet slowly left the ground and he levitated behind Louise, picking her up from under her arms.

"B-but how?" Kirche asked.

Gohan was already tired of his explanation, so he put it simply.

"Training with my dad." He took off in the direction of the forest, holding Louise under him. Kirche and Tabitha followed on Sylvid, her dragon.

Gohan flew over the trees and noticed a shack ahead. He landed on the spot.

"Familiar, why did we stop?"

"There's a shack a short distance ahead in that direction." He said as he pointed in the direction of the shack.

"Then why didn't we land closer?"

"It's best to use the trees for cover. If this Fouquet can steal something called the Staff of Destruction, it's better for you to0 stay out of the way of danger."

After Kirche, Tabitha, and Sylvid landed, Gohan explained his reasoning and they carefully walked toward the shack with an angry Louise. They reached the clearing with the shack and Gohan looked both ways.

"I'll go check it out." He said before he moved out of the bushes and toward the shack.

"Zero, you're going to let your familiar just walk right into possible danger, are you?"

"He'll be fine Kirche."

"Powerful." Tabitha finally said.

"Exactly, Tabitha." Louise told her with a smile.

Gohan entered the shack and noticed a single chest off to the side. He opened it, thinking about the Treasure Chest opening theme from a game Bulma told him about. It was, Zelda Legends or something.

Inside he saw a strange-looking object inside before he realized what it was. Something that Bulma showed him back on Earth.

"This is a-" Gohan stopped at the sound of 2 screaming girls. _Tabitha's not screaming? She must be reading, too focused in her book to scream._ He thought before he grabbed the strange object and ran outside.

What he saw outside was a giant golem, a little more than twice as tall as the shack. Standing on it was someone in a cloak, with long green hair shown from under the hood. He could on guess that the person was female. But in the golem's hands were Louise, Kirche, & Tabitha.

"Let them go!" he yelled to the woman on top of the golem.

"First, the Staff of Destruction. I know you've seen it before. Show me how to use it or else." the woman yelled back.

"Fine."

Gohan flew up to her, startling her at first, he opened up the Staff of Destruction, which he remembered was a rocket launcher. He set it up the way Bulma showed him so it can make a shot.

"Ok, now you'll pull this trigger, and watch the explosion. Aim it at me first." He told her before flying down to where he was before.

"Gohan no! Are you stupid!?" Louise shouted.

"FINE! You shall lose your life to me, Fouquet the Crumbling Earth!" she yelled before she pulled the trigger, which shot a rocket towards Gohan and made her fall backwards.

The rocket made impact and blew up in front of Gohan. The sound of Louise and Kirche screaming his name was drowned out by the explosion.

The smoke cleared, and what the teary-eyed Kirche and Louise saw was something they couldn't believe. Gohan stood proud, unfazed by the explosion.

"Wow, even my clothes are ok. Thank you Siesta." He said to himself.

"But how! That's impossible!" Fouquet screamed. She resorted to using her golem, commanding it to send a punch at Gohan. The fist went flying, Gohan ready to stop it, until something appeared in front of him. A familiar man in an orange and blue had appeared in front of him and the fist collided with it, falling apart instantly.

"D-D-Dad!" Gohan shouted as Goku now stood in front of him with Baba and a halo over his head. He moved his fingers from his head and said.

"Hey Gohan, how have you been?"

Gohan jumped at him and huged his dead father, who now stood in front of him.

"I've missed you too, Gohan." Their reunion was interrupted by Fouquet.

"Excuse me! I am still here. Why won't the Staff of Destruction work? Show me how to use it again!"

"One moment Dad." Gohan said as he stepped away from his father. "It's a one-time use only. Did I forget to tell you that?" Gohan smiled at the infuriated Fouquet.

"Dad, get the blue and red haired girls!" He said as he used his Saiyan speed to smash the golems remaining hand in a second, catching Louise while Goku caught Kirche and Tabitha. Gohan put down the stunned Louise and made the whole golem crumble with one blow to the center.

"But how!? How was I bested by a single kid?" Fouquet said as Goku put her hands behind her back.

"Thanks Dad. Now just keep her like that until we get back to the academy."

"Sure thing Gohan."

"Wait! Gohan, You told me your father was dead." Louise said.

"I am. See the halo?" he gestured to the halo above his head. "I was allowed to come back for a day though. We'll get proper introductions done when we get this woman where she is supposed to go."

Kirche walked up to her and removed her hood. "Longueville! You're Fouquet the Crumbling Earth!?" She exclaimed.

**Man. Sorry to end it here guys, but don't worry. Me and Sora will be back oon schedule starting tomorrow, since I'll have more time to write thanks to my little sister going back to school from Thanksgiving Break. I've been meaning to finish this chapter all week and if you read my Update chapter, you'd know why it took so long. So anyway, see you guys next time.**


	7. The Golden Light Revealed

**Hey everyone, it's BlazingBull323 and Sora Raven! We are back with Chapter 6 of our DBZ x FOZ crossover. I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 5. Also, I noticed my horizontal lines were missing. When I put the chapters on Doc Manager, it shows them. I don't know why they didn't show up. Were you surprised by Goku's return? So was I. I wasn't actually planning for it to happen, but it just sort of…happened. Anyway, don't forget to comment and I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Me and my co-author do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, or Familiar of Zero. Our plan to storm Funimation failed because Gogeta attacked us. I guess it's time for us to learn fusion. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Golden Light Revealed<strong>

Kirche walked up to her and removed her hood. "Longueville! You're Fouquet the Crumbling Earth!?" She exclaimed.

"Longueville?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, she's the headmaster's assistant." Louise told him.

"Well, now that we know who she really is, let's head back to the academy." Kirche said.

"Gohan, didn't your mother come here with the Dragon Balls?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, she's at the academy right now. She'll be so excited, Dad."

"Perfect. Everyone, hold onto me." The surrounding students and half-saiyan put a hand on Goku.

"Are you going to fly us all to the academy by yourself?" Louise asked him.

"That's not really possible. I only have two arms. But I can get us there with something that only needs two fingers."

Everyone except Gohan looked puzzled as Goku raised two fingers to his head as if he was using the Special Beam Cannon. In the blink of an eye, they were in the headmaster's office with Osmond and ChiChi, who were now talking about Gohan's capabilities.

"I'm telling you, my little boy is the strongest living person on your planet right now." ChiChi said.

_What? Is that true? Did I really someone stronger than anybody in this world?_ Louise thought to herself, making her smile.

"Hey Mom. We're back, and we have Fouquet." Gohan told her from behind.

ChiChi turned around and she couldn't believe her eyes. She saw her husband, who she was told was dead, standing in the group of students, holding a woman's arms behind her back.

"You can let her go now. I've already confiscated her wand so she's no threat to us now." Kirche told him.

Goku let go of Longueville as ChiChi ran up to him and threw her arms around the fighter.

"Goku! I thought you were dead. And we couldn't wish you back with the Dragon Balls." ChiChi was starting to cry.

"I am dead. See, I have a halo. Baba let me come back for a day." Goku said, pointing to his halo.

"Incredible! Reanimation is unheard of in Tristein! Please tell me, who was it that brought you back to life?" Osmond asked excitedly.

"Well, like I already said, I'm still dead. Shenron can't bring people back to life twice." Goku explained.

"I see, so this "Shenron" is the person who brought you back."

"Shenron is a dragon." Goku, Gohan, & ChiChi said at the same time.

"Wait a minute!" Louise said, "I completely forgot! How did we get here so quickly?"

"It's Instant Transmission. It's long explanation, just like Shenron. And I literally don't have all day." Goku told them.

"Putting that aside, me and the chefs made a special meal for Gohan. And now Goku gets to join. Come on, you two." ChiChi walked out the room, followed by Goku.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Louise. I'll have your laundry finished by morning." Gohan said before running out of the room to join his family.

"Well, you four did a great job. You can all return to your rooms while I decide Longueville's punishment." Osmond said.

* * *

><p>Goku and Gohan stuffed their mouths with food. The chefs stood around them, stunned by how much food these two could clean through. After Gohan and Goku finished their feast and had some family bonding with ChiChi, they said their goodbyes.<p>

"It's almost time, son. It was great spending time with you and your mother. I'm going to miss you two."

ChiChi was already crying. "Goku." She said as she hugged him.

"Gohan, before I go, I want to see how much stronger you are as a Super Saiyan. So let's have a sparring match."

"Alright Dad." ChiChi stood clear, still crying as Gohan and Goku both became Super Saiyans. The first move was the collision of their fists before they vanished. They delivered blow after blow on each other. The ground shook from the overwhelming power. Soon after the fight started, students started to gather outside, but all that they could see were golden lights colliding in the sky, vanishing and appearing before making another collision.

Gohan caught his father's punch and raised his arm as Goku's leg made contact. "Sorry Dad, but we have to put this match on hold. I need to find somewhere else to power down."

"Huh? Oh right. I guess nobody knows about your full power yet. Alright then, son." The two saiyans powered down from their Super Saiyan forms, causing their golden light to disappear. All of the students were confused. Only one person knew what that light was. And she was expecting her laundry to get finished soon.

The students gave up on looking for the source of the light and went back to their rooms. Gohan slowly flew through the window in Louise's room to get her laundry and quietly left, trying not to wake her up. He met up with Siesta and did his nightly laundry routine before heading back up to Louise's room. He folded one of her uniforms and placed it at the foot of her bed, as always, and fell asleep on his hay bed.

* * *

><p>After Gohan got his morning routine of dressing Louise and arguing about her putting on her own unmentionables, Louise asked him.<p>

"Familiar, what were you doing last night?"

"Last night? I was doing you're laundry, just like every night."

"Well then, what were those golden lights in the sky last night?" she asked him, trying to stay calm since he has been a decent familiar so far.

"I was sparring with my dad. He's really strong, but we had to declare it a tie since I noticed everyone coming outside."

"Sparring?" she decided to just let it slide since she didn't have time for another one of his explanations. "Look, today is the Familiar Exhibition. So make a routine that won't embarrass me in front of the school and the princess while I go to class."

"Ok, Louise. See you later, then." Gohan said before leaving to go outside.

_A routine, huh? Well, I guess becoming a Super Saiyan and a Kamehameha would impress everyone._ He thought to himself. _Wait a minute, normally when I start thinking to myself while running, I run into Siesta. I wonder where she is._

Gohan decided to go see his mother and help her out until the exhibition.

* * *

><p>Students were called up to a big stage with their familiars one after another. They performed tricks and acts that everyone oohed and aahed at.<p>

"Next up is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." She and Gohan stepped up onto stage.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière! And this is my familiar!" Louise said loud and confidently.

"I think they knew that, Louise." Gohan whispered to her.

"Shut up and introduce yourself already."

Gohan stepped forward and said, "My name is Son Gohan. I am Louise's familiar."

Students murmured and whispered among the crowd while the princess watched, wondering what this young boy could do.

"What can _he _do?"

"He's just a commoner."

"And he's just a child."

Louise finally spoke up. "Alright Gohan, what did you plan for your routine."

Gohan smiled. _I'm not normally one to show off, but since I'm supposed to._

The young half-saiyan spread his legs slightly, put his arms bent at his sides, and powered up. A strong gust blew away from him as his Ki raised.

_Is he? _Louse thought. His eyes turned green and his hair turned gold and faded back to their normal color multiple times. _He is. He's becoming a Super Saiyan._ She thought, remembering the title that Gohan made her say over and over so she would stop mispronouncing it.

In a flash of light, Gohan's eyes became an emerald green and his hair became a golden color, staying that way this time. Everyone stared at the young boy, who was now surrounded by a golden aura. They started to realize that this boy was the source of the golden light from the previous night. Behind everyone, Marteau and ChiChi could be heard cheering for him.

"There you go! Show them what you're made of, Our Light!" Marteau shouted.

"YEAH! THAT'S MY BABY BOY! GO GOHAN!" ChiChi yelled, making the Super Saiyan's cheeks turn red.

_They're embarrassing me._ He looked at the sky. _Here goes nothing._ He flew up, which surprised everyone even more, and cupped his hands behind him.

"Louise! I want you to aim at the front of the light and use an explosion on it!" He yelled to her.

She nodded and raised her wand, getting ready to do what she did best. Blow something up.

"KAAA…MEEE…HAAA…MEEE…" Gohan's hand filled with a white light, outlined with a blue glow.

"HAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled and threw his hands in front of him, towards the sky, sending a massive wave of energy soaring. "Louise, get ready!"

She raised her wand and focused on the front of the Kamehameha. She began chanting the first spell that came to mind, since it was going to blow up anyway, when Gohan jerked his hands backwards, sending the Kamehameha towards the stage, just like Goku showed him. "Louise, NOW!"

As if on cue, the Kamehameha blew up, creating a blue-ish explosion that went off like a fireworks display. By the time Gohan landed, everyone was clapping and shouting about the amazing display.

The princess walked onto the stage and Louise bowed. Gohan, seeing this action, copied her and bowed.

"I think it's pretty clear who won." She told them as she smiled, "There's no need to bow."

Louise picked her head up. "Yes Princess Henrietta."

"And if I'm not mistaken, you two are the ones who captured Fouquet the Crumbling Earth."

"That's right." Gohan said, not wanting to say much knowing that ChiChi and Louise would kill him for upsetting a princess.

"Well then, something like that deserve a celebration of some kind. What do you think, everyone?"

The students cheered and shouted, indicating that the celebration will take place.

"Very well. We'll have a ball in the honor of Louise and Gohan!" she said to the crowd, who got more riled up as they cheered for the princess, Louise, and Gohan.

Realization struck Gohan. "Excuse me, Princess?"

"What is it, young boy?"

"If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?" Gohan asked, earning him a slap to the back of the head from Louise.

"You stupid familiar! Don't be disrespectful to Princess Henrietta!" She shouted at him.

"Ow! Ok, I'm sorry, Louise. It's an honor to meet you, Princess Henrietta." Gohan said, bowing just so he doesn't get smacked again.

"No need for that. I have to go get ready for the ball. It was great seeing you again, Louise. And you too, Gohan." She said before she smiled and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, but we'll have to end it there for now. Also, not one of my longest chapters. Sorry about that, too. Anyway, some of you may have noticed how in Familiar of Zero, Fouquet was captured after the exhibition episodechapter (whether you watch anime or read manga). Well, I did not realize that before I posted it, I decided to…rearrange the time line a bit. Hope you all don't mind. Anyway, I have to go. Me and Sora are going to go practice fusion.**


	8. Why Chapter 7 is even later (Midterms)

**Hey guys, BlazingBull323 here and I'm here yet again with another update. I'm very, very sorry to say that the Familiar Saiyan is going to be later than ever. Due to Midterms, I won't be able to focus so much on the Familiar Saiyan since it takes a lot of concentration (concentration that I need for studying) unlike my recent fanfic, Team STAR (make sure to go check that out, RWBY fans). This other fanfic was started recently and is only on chapter 3, but it doesn't take much focus, concentration, or time to post those. So I will post the next chapter to the Familiar Saiyan as soon as Midterms are done with. So, for now, see you later.**


End file.
